Eyes are the windows to the soul
by TheSilverboar
Summary: What if instead of just vanishing the bones in Harry's arm after the Quiditch match Lockheart managed to vanish something else as well and what will Harry get to replace it? Not really a Super-Harry but I don't really know what else to call it.
1. Chapter 1

_**Newspaper**_

Eyes are the windows to the soul

Chapter one

-Oliver Wood-

"Why was he not brought here straight away?" Madam Pomphrey demanded as she waved her wand over Harry Potter.

"A rogue Bludger hit his arm just before he managed to catch the snitch. We were about to bring him to you but Lockheart ran forward and insisted on doing it. Before we could say anything he waved his wand, there was a flash of light, and this happened." Oliver Wood told her, worried for his seeker.

"Well, what a fine job he made of it! I'll have to get some Skele-Grow." Madame Pomphrey said as she went into her store cupboard, "Instead of repairing the break, Lockhart removed the bones from his right arm." she muttered just loud enough for him to hear. After a moment he heard her yell "WHAT ON EARTH!", he ran towards the cupboard and saw her staring at the smashed bottles of Skele-grow.

She walked back over to Harry, "I'm sorry Mr. Potter, but regrowing the bones in your arm will have to wait until I can either get some Skele-grow from St. Mungo's or Professor Snape. Now, can you open your eyelids for me please?".

"I can't." Harry said in a weak voice.

"Allow me then." Madam Pomphrey soothingly said and she lifted his eyelids before she gasped and jumped back.

-Gryffindor Common Room-

-Hermione-

In the Gryffindor common room an hour later, a party was in full swing to celebrate their victory over Slytherin. Somehow, some seventh years managed to get a supply of butterbeer and lots of sweets which they were randomly throwing into the crowd when she came down from her dorm

"I can't believe you lot!" she shouted making everyone stop what they were doing, "Harry has lost his eyes and an arm and here you are celebrating!".

"Lighten up Granger." Someone shouted.

Hermione went to leave the common room. Ron blocked the way, "Where are you going?" he demanded angrily.

"Going to see my best friend not that you care." Hermione growled back just as angrily but when she made to leave Ron grabbed her arm and held her back.

"Harry won't notice if you're there or not." He said condescendingly.

"He needs his friends." she snarled and pushed Ron aside.

"Petrificus Totalus." he snapped once she was turned around making her fall to the ground in a full

"It's for your own good." Ron said, "No-one will want anything to do with him now so it's best you cut all ties with him."

Everyone looked shocked at what Ron did and said but decided to wait for a Prefect to come before they said anything.

-Hospital Wing-

-Dumbledore-

"Can you say that again Poppy?" Dumbledore asked hoping he had misheard her.

"Professor Lockhart not only deboned Mr. Potter's right arm, he also vanished his eyes. There is nothing that can be done about them and not only that, I've just discovered that my supply of Skele-grow has been sabotaged. I've checked with St. Mungo's and Severus, and the latest supplies of the potion can be made is Christmas."

"Thank you Poppy." Dumbledore said sighed as he turned to the majority of his staff, Lockheart was locked in a room, "What are we going to do with Harry?".

"One thing's for sure, he cannot return to the Dursleys." Minerva said, "They won't accept him as he is let alone crippled.".

"He must return there for his own safety." Dumbledore said firmly, "Minerva, I ask that you go there and inform them that Mr. Potter will be returned there next week.".

Poppy stepped forward, "Albus, the boy is showing signs of severe abuse. If you send him back there, I will have to file a report with the Ministry. I will go with Minerva and inform them though because the law says we have to.".

"Very well." Dumbledore said knowing that winning an argument with just one of those women was difficult but both together was impossible, "I will allow either your or Minerva to become his guardian.".

"No Albus," Minerva said, "I'm too old and Poppy is too busy to be a mother. We have plenty of time to arrange something, maybe Molly Weasley will take him in.".

-Great Hall-

Dumbledore stood up in the Great Hall once Minerva and Poppy left to inform the Dursleys that Harry would not be returning. "I am going to address some of the rumors circulating the school. Gilderoy Lockhart did remove Harry Potter's eyes and the bones in one of his arms. I have terminated his employment effective forthwith." he said.

"Who will teach Defense now?" an Ravenclaw seventh year asked in a panic.

"I will be teaching Defense against the Dark Arts until a replacement teacher is found." he said and when some students laughed he continued, "I assure you, I am not completely past it.".

"What about those books Lockhart had us buy? They don't teach us a thing!" another student asked.

"I have arranged for Flourish and Blotts to refund the money for these books and a new set book will be issued."

"What about Potter?" a third student asked.

"I ask that people not pester him on what has happened. If he wants to talk about it, then he will. I will not tolerate anyone bullying him over his problems." Dumbledore said before continuing, "If I find out about anyone harassing him because of this, I will deduct house points and give out detention." he paid particular attention to Draco Malfoy as he said this.

-Number four Privet Drive-

-Professor McGonagall-

"GET AWAY FROM HERE YOU FREAKS!" Vernon Dursley shouted after McGonagall and Madam Pomphrey knocked on the door, they were at Privet Drive while Dumbledore was addressing the school.

"Calm yourself Mr. Dursley. We need to speak to you about Harry." McGonagall said.

"What's the brat done now?" he asked.

"Nothing, but can we come in please? We are required by law to inform you of this." Poppy told him brusquely.

"Fine come in, but no funny business." he grumbled.

She and Poppy were led into the kitchen, "Earlier today, there was an accident during a Quidditch game and Harry ended up breaking his arm." Poppy said began before being cut off.

"So what?" Vernon demanded, "Just leave it and don't waste any time in sorting it out.".

"One of our staff tried to deal with it himself but due to his incompetence, he removed all the bones in Harry's right arm and somehow, removed his eyes." Poppy continued and there were stunned looks from both the Dursleys.

"Professor Dumbledore wants to send him back here as soon as possible." she began before she too was cut off.

"WE DON'T WANT HIM BACK HERE!" Vernon barked, "WE'VE PUT UP WITH HIM FOR ELEVEN YEARS! WE TRIED TO BEAT THE FREAKISHNESS OUT OF HIM BUT IT DIDN'T WORK! IF HE CANNOT EARN HIS KEEP, HE WILL NOT COME BACK HERE! EXECUTE HIM OR SOMETHING!".

Both of the women were startled by the outburst but not in the least surprised.

"Do you really despise him that much?" she demanded them, "I know Dumbledore left him with you, I protested the decision and from what I've just heard I was completely right in doing so. We've just checked and it seems you never filed for guardianship, how come? You do realize you've broken the law by doing so.".

"Why should we file papers for him?" Vernon sneered, "As I just told you, we NEVER wanted the freak!".

"He will never have to suffer you and your family again." she snarled back, "By the way, wizarding law requires a young witch or wizard to attend magic school, so your attempts to stop Harry from attending last year were illegal and you could have been fined a large sum of money.".

The Dursleys were gob-smacked as the two witches left.

-Unused Classroom-

-Lockheart-

Lockhart was pacing around the empty classroom. Since the Quidditch game, he had been locked in it while it was determined what he had done to Harry. He turned to face the door as it opened to see Amelia Bones walk in with two Aurors.

"Gilderoy Lockhart, you are under arrest for practicing healing without a license and grievous assault upon a minor." Madam Bones said. The two Aurors grabbed him and dragged him out, he knew he was in trouble for harming the boy-who-lived but wouldn't realize just how much trouble until they examined his wand later.

-General P.O.V.-

That day's copy of the Evening Prophet was delivered to its subscribers not long after Lockhart's arrest.

_**HOGWARTS DEFENCE PROFESSOR BLINDS BOY-WHO-LIVED!**_

_**It has come to the attention of the Daily Prophet that incompetence at the hands of Gilderoy Lockhart, current Defense against the Dark Arts Professor at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry has led to serious consequences.**_

_**During today's Gryffindor vs. Slytherin game, a rogue Bludger smashed into Boy-Who-Lived Harry Potter's arm, breaking it. Nothing unusual about that, stuff like that happens a lot in Quidditch and wounds like that are easily healed. **_

_**Mr. Potter held out until he managed to catch the Golden Snitch and win the game. Against the protests of friends and team-mates who tried to get him to the Hospital Wing, Professor Lockhart decided to take matters into his own hands. The results were that he deboned Mr. Potter's right arm and the most serious of all, he somehow vanished Mr. Potter's eyes, blinding the poor boy. Along with his injuries someone sabotaged the Hogwarts' Hospital Wing supplies of Skele-Grow and none will be able to be acquired as it is until Christmas. **_

_**Professor Lockhart was arrested for practicing healing without a license and causing serious harm upon a minor. As you readers know, Healing is only permitted to be done by licensed Healers although parents and other adults are permitted to heal minor wounds like scratches or broken noses.**_

_**We at the Prophet have also been hearing reports that Professor Lockhart turns each lesson into lessons about himself and several people have reported discrepancies in his books. We call for the Ministry to open an investigation into how such incompetence could have been permitted, considering most of the Hogwarts teaching staff were present at the game.**_

_**Undersecretary to the Minister, Delores Umbridge has called for Mr. Potter's immediate expulsion from Hogwarts, on the grounds that his blindness makes him a heavy risk to the school's Pureblood population. She is also calling for the contents of the Potter vaults at Gringotts to be confiscated but she has given no reason to do so. There has been no word from Headmaster Dumbledore on the matter, although we are trying to get hold of him for a comment on this. The Gringotts goblins have told the Prophet that there are no grounds for the Potter vaults to be seized and being blind are not grounds for this to happen.**_

-Staff Room-

-Professor McGonagall-

"Who leaked this story to the Prophet?" she shouted, throwing the newspaper down on the staff room table.

"It could be anyone Minerva," Pomona Sprout said, "There was bound to be some student who overheard the conversations in the Hospital Wing or maybe one of the Aurors who took Gilderoy away told them.".

"If any student reported this to the Prophet, then they will lose two-hundred and fifty points and earn a month's worth of detention." she continued, "I would like you to all to check with your Houses to find out if anyone did leak this to the Prophet.".

-Hospital Wing-

-Harry-

It had taken him a while, but Harry had eventually got to sleep, he wondered why Ron or Hermione hadn't been to see him though. He woke up a few hours later to hear three voices, which he recognized as Dumbledore, McGonagall and Madam Pomphrey.

"What was she doing out in the corridor anyway?" the matron asked the other two.

"We think she was going to see Potter. According to several witnesses," Professor McGonagall said, "Ronald Weasley refused to see him and when she went to leave the Gryffindor common room he put her under a full body bind, then when Percy Weasley went to see what was going on Ronald claimed that Ms. Granger was firing hexes at him and then was going to find someone else to hex so he put her under a body bind to stop her before anyone else got hurt. Percival was about to give Ms. Granger a detention for doing so when the rest of the house told the real story but he still tried insisting otherwise so the other prefects brought the situation to me. Percival is no longer a prefect and I shudder to think about the Howler that those two will receive as well as Fred and George, the two were found drunk crying their eyes out with the rest of the quiditch team and Lee Jordan about what happened to Harry, they all see him as a little brother.".

Harry tried to look in their direction, "What's happened to Hermione?" he asked, his voice still weak.

"I'm afraid she's been petrified like Mrs. Norris." Dumbledore said to him as he felt his heart stop while the headmaster turned to what must have been Madame Pomphrey and Professor McGonagall, "We must all exercise caution, it seems the Chamber of Secrets is indeed open again.".

On the bed, not that Harry could see, was the stiff petrified body of Hermione Granger.

**The next story on my updating cycle is going to be "Fate's Hero: Dawn of Power". Please review.**


	2. Chapter 2

'_thoughts'_

"_**Mind communication"**_

"**Parsletongue" **

Eyes are the windows to the soul

Chapter two

-Harry-

Lying in his hospital bed Harry Potter's thoughts were plagued by misery _'Hermione,' _he despaired _'Hermione's gone. Ron has abandoned me. I have left all those I care about in misery. I'll probably be sent back to the Dursleys now that I'm blind. I have no hope, no future, and nothing to offer my friends. It would be better if I wasn't alive.'_.

As he thought his he felt a coldness start to appear in his toes as it slowly crept upwards leaving everything feeling numb once it passed through it. As he mulled over this he heard Madame Pomphrey scream in fright.

-Poppy Pomphrey-

Sitting in her office Poppy Pomphrey was mulling over what was the best course of action regarding Harry Potter when the monitoring charms she had placed on him went off alerting her to a problem. Running out she cast a diagnostic charm and screamed out in fright at the results. Harry Potter's magical core was collapsing as he gave up his will to live. Desperately she began pouring her magic into his core trying to stabilize it as she heard some others running towards her most likely alerted form her scream.

"Poppy what's wrong?!" Minerva demanded as she and Albus ran in to the wing.

"Mr. Potter's core is collapsing!" she yelled back as she was feeling slightly drained from pouring in her magic.

Quickly Minerva and Albus began pouring in their magic alongside her. After a few minutes they stopped and Albus said "That is all we can do besides pray that he comes through." as the three sat and watched, keeping vigil over the blinded boy.

-Harry-

Once the cold feeling encompassed his entire body Harry Potter fully blacked out only to reawaken an a empty void devoid of any light or color, a void darker than even his blindness could produce. After a moment seven points of light appeared on the horizon that soon were close enough for him to recognize that they were spirits. After an hour or so the seven spirits were close enough that he could recognize three of them, one he had seen as a statue in the Chamber of Secrets in his second year and two others he had seen every day in the mirror, for several nights in the mirror of erased, and every time he looked at his photo album; they were the spirits of Salazar Slytherin as well as James and Lily Potter.

"Greetings Harry Potter." the eldest looking spirit said as he looked at him with pity "I wish we were meeting under better circumstances however.".

"I recognize my parents and Salazar Slytherin," he said looking at the seven warily "but who are the reset of you?".

"Harry where are your manners?" Lily Potter scolded making him blush having not experiences it before.

"I was never really taught any." he muttered blushing while he was sure he heard his father growl "Damn Dursley's" under his breath.

"Your concerns are quite understandable lad," the old spirit said kindly "to answer your question my name is Merlin Emrys. My companions are Godric Gryffindor, Helga Hufflepuff, and Rowena Ravenclaw.".

At this news he was sure his face was awed as his father started laughing hysterically at him only to get slapped upside the head from his mother. "Where are we exactly?" he asked nervously making the seven spirits look at him with pity.

"Harry this is the plane between life and death," his mother said sadly "you are here because you are on the verge of death.".

"But how…" he began before his father cut him off.

"When a witch or wizard gives up their will to live then their magical core destabilizes drastically causing their death." James Potter explained sadly "However as you were on the verge of death we were given the opportunity to come and visit you to talk to and try to save you.".

"But I'm blind," he said sadly "what good am I to anyone now.".

"Harry did you know that when I was young I too had my eyes taken from me?" Merlin asked making him look at him in shock. "I was fighting Morgana Le Fay and she used a curse to rip out my eyes. Luckily I knew of an ancient ritual that would give me new ones. The manuscript was lost shortly after I discovered it but it was simple in its instruction so I remembered it. I will tell you the ritual and aid you in its creation if you choose to live.".

"That is Merlin's purpose for visiting you," Godric Gryffindor said stepping forward "your parents came to have a reassuring presence and to see you even if it is only once. We however," he continued gesturing to him and his fellow founders "are here to ask you to remake our school. It has fallen from what we wished it to be and as we have the opportunity to meet you we ask that you restore it.".

"What do you mean restore it?" he asked confused.

"My house has become far too arrogant in their knowledge," Rowena Ravenclaw said "and they often bully any student who they see as different or who is better than them. They must learn humility, learn that knowledge does not make them superior and that just because they are Ravenclaws does not mean that they are more intelligent than everyone else. I wished for my pupils to be those who always knew the answer as they were devoted to the pursuit of knowledge, not to be arrogant and lost reveling in their own intelligence.".

"My House feels like they are the only ones who can show loyalty and that they are required to support their house mates no matter the cause simply for the colors they wear." Helga Hufflepuff said solemnly "They are looked down upon and belittled by the other houses and while they show support and loyalty to their own they are often quick to remove it if it is someone from another house. I wished for my students to be the people others always wanted by their side as they could be counted one.".

"Your fellow lions have far too much of a superior outlook on life," Godric Gryffindor said clearly upset "they believe that they are better than everyone else simply for wearing scarlet and gold. Your now ex-friend Ronald Weasley is a prime example of what often passes through my house. He is lazy, arrogant, and self-centered and he views Hufflepuffs as weak and useless, Ravenclaws as foolish book-worms only good for doing his work for him, and sees all Slytherins as evil. He believes that everything should be handed on a platter and that he is the most powerful light wizard alive for being in Gryffindor. I wanted my students to be brave yes but to show reason and compassion, to defend others and not look at any one group as inherently evil if they have done no action as such.".

Finally Salazar Slytherin stepped forward "The House of the Snakes has fallen far since my passing. They have twisted and changed my views around ever since my son took his Lordship and spread his views, he was the one who hated the muggleborns not I. I did and still do believe they posed a great threat to wizarding society but due to ignorance of our ways as they always try to change our traditions and practices without learning why they are in place. In some cases such as how other species are treated they are correct but in many others they are wrong. I wished they be taken aside early so they could learn our ways and why they are such. My son's best friend was killed in a muggle witch hunt and his hatred for them spawned from this. After my passing he spread the anti-muggle views and even tried to eradicate them but was killed by Godric's son but it was too late. My students had adopted his ways and my name was sullied by his choices. My pupils were supposed to be the best advisers and politicians using their cunning to find ways to get around every problem not those obsessed with murder and their own twisted values.".

Nodding he looked around at the seven spirits, "What about the Chamber of Secrets?" he asked.

"That was my personal laboratory and quarters," Salazar said sheepishly "I loved to experiment with different spells and potions. The creature guarding it was a basilisk that I hatched to protect the school but my son used a Dark Ritual to make it lust for blood and death and forget its purpose so you will have to kill it, as painful as that is to me.".

Nodding he looked and said firmly "I will go back." and with these words felled a pull in his got as warmth started spreading slowly through his body.

"I we will be traveling with you for a time young Harry," Merlin said placing a hand on his shoulder "speaking in your mind and aiding you in the ritual as well as giving you some advice. A word of warning though, your magic is severely bound and the backlash of your returning from this plane will shatter those blocks. Once you are free I would recommend that truly bond with that marvelous owl of yours Hedwig. The power of your binding should allow her to take a new form of a phoenix if my guess is correct. It should also heal your arm.".

Just as he finished these words Harry snapped back to reality as he sat up with a gasp while a shockwae of magic went out from him. Vaugely in the background he heard three voices but he ignored them in favor of the flapping of wings as Hedwig landed on his shoulder, he knew it was his owl because no other owl in the school was brave enough to try that after the last one had been beaten badly by his snowy owl. Folllowing his instinct, which might have been aided by one of the spirits, he placed a hand on her feathered chest and willed his magic to connect with hers and he felt comforting warmth as what he assumed were phoenix flames spread from the point of contact. In the background he could hear what he assumed was Dumbledore trying to do something only to get blasted by Madame Pomphrey.

Standing up he began walking towards the doors when he heard _**"Harry move your head to the left."**_ from his mother, following her advice he did and heard a spell shoot past, followed by yells of pain as he assumed Dumbledore got cursed.

Continuing his path with Hedwig flying above him he heard Godric say _**"Tell her to bring you the sorting hat."**_which he did and she quickly had the tattered hat in his arms as Godric continued _**"Now reach it and grasp my sword, I will focus my signature into your hand so you can get it."**_ and he quickly felt the cold steel of a sword hilt in his hand.

Following the directions of Salazar he entered what he was told was a bathroom and hissed out to a spot **"Open!" **shortly followed by the grinding of stone on stone. Walking to the new opening he again hissed **"Stairs!"** making stairs appear winding down the pipe. Walking he soon was met with a door which he again commanded to open as he walked in.

"_**I cannot believe how filthy my quarters are!" **_Salazar exclaimed in his mind _**"Why have no elves cleaned this area?"**_ which made the other six spirits laugh.

Walking up to the statue he hissed **"Speak to me Slytherin, Greatest of the Hogwarts Four!"** as Salazar told him to.

"_**Really Salazar?" **_Godric asked laughing _**"That was your choice of password?"**_.

"_**My son set it not me!" **_the indignant snake speaker exclaimed while the others laughed at him again.

After moment a large thud shook the chamber as the basilisk appeared and said _**"**_**Who are you? Where is my master?"**.

"**I have spoken with the spirit of you first master Salazar Slytherin and bear a message for you."** he hissed and he swore he heard he snake gasp in shock before leaning down next to him.

"**What is the message? TELL ME!" **it demanded.

"**That you need to die!"** he bellowed as he drove the sword through the serpent's mouth killing it before it could react.

"_**Now Harry you will need to do the ritual,"**_ Merlin said _**"Before any teachers arrive to try and stop you. Send Hedwig out to get you a vial of veritaserum, the eyes of a falcon, and the eyes of an owl while you carve out the basilisks eyes. We will use your magic to summon two small cauldrons and when Hedwig returns we will begin!"**_ and he quickly did as told.

After a few minutes he had the eyes removed and in front of their respective cauldrons as Hedwig flames in with the last two eyes which she placed in front of the proper cauldrons. Lighting a fire under the cauldron he poured in seven drops of the veritaserum in each cauldron, added the proper eyes to each cauldron, all the rights with each other and same with the lefts, before he had Hedwig cry seven tears into each cauldron and add a drop of his blood to each.

As he did this he heard the liquid inside the cauldrons moving about furiously before it shot forward and into his empty eye sockets making him yell out in pain as the previously empty space was filled. After a few minutes, aided by Hedwig's Phoenix song, he was able to stand up and, blinking furiously, he was amazed that he could see again.

Suddenly the seven spirits appeared before him and smiled, "Goodbye Harry," his mother said hugging him "we love you but don't come back until you are old and grey with a bunch of grandkids!".

"And get yourself a girl!" his dad added smirking "Merlin knows you need one.".

"I resent that!" said wizard grumbled while the others chuckled and said their goodbyes.

Just as they were fading away five people ran into the chamber and gasped at what they saw.


	3. HIATUS NOTICE

This is in response to the several reviews where people ask if I had abandoned a story. This story is on Hiatus, not adoption, until I finish with my current story updating cycle which contains four stories. If you wish to know which are on the cycle look at my profile and if you wish for me to change a story on the cycle say which you wish to remove and what you want in its place. Also I am taking suggestions for what should be my next cycle for when the current one is done. Thank you for taking the time to read this.


End file.
